immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Saturday
James "Q" Saturday was the leader of the Confederate, and an immortal. The origin of the nickname is unknown, but he seems to be highly displeased by it. For unknown reasons his eyes and hair are silver. 'Note: '''Never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever call him Q. What, you did? Nice to meet you. History James was born on an unrecorded date in 1798, into a wealthy family in Florence, Italy. Because of this he was spoiled at a very early age, always given what he wanted. In 1816 he and his family traveled to Venice. It is unclear what happened at this point, as James refuses to speak anymore of his past. It was around 1841 that he discovered something called the "Fountain of Youth", and decided to test it out on himself. World Wars One and Two passed by. The Cold War. The Cuban Missile Crisis. James lived through all of it. In the next two decades, James was everywhere. He had a hand in building the Large Hadron Collider (LHC) and started working for MI5 - along with his wife Elizabeth Fullerton. James then, suddenly, in 2002, disappeared off the grid with Elizabeth. His son Arthur - who aged three times slower than humans - took his place. James and his wife were spotted once again in 2035, in St. Petersburg, Russia, where he claimed that he was tasked by the British ''and Russian governments to take down a megalomaniac called Marcoro. He eventually tracked Marcoro to the Opera House Sydney, the millionaire and his small army of bodyguards planned to use a particle accelerator to rip apart the fabric of reality, after killing his rival, Joesus. Again this section of history is not clear, as James does not prefer people prying into his past. During the fight, one of James' accomplices, "Nonsus" (his real name is unknown) betrayed them by killing Elizabeth. He was killed by another of James' friends, Eric Sullivan, who threw him into the vortex created by Marcoro's men. Marcoro himself was killed in the battle between James' people and his bodyguards. Since then, James contracted DID (disociative identity disorder) and is on medication. Personality James is very outgoing, but also very paranoid. He does not make friends easily, but one he does he is very talkative. His attitude during assignments from the Confederate is, quoted by Ferid Jancic himself, "James is very stubborn. He won't let us go with any plan until he's approved it. But when he does it, he's got no plan." James is widely known for running into things headfirst without a plan, but making up one as he goes. Though this has proved very effective in assignments that require flexible thinking, it is dangerous to perform an important mission without plans or backup. James lacks both of these. Another notable feature is that James suffers from DID (see above) and has to take medication daily. The symptoms of this disorder include extreme depression, attempted suicide and sociopathy. Category:Character Category:Confederate Category:Main Character